


cephalopod sketch

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Moxiety - Freeform, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Patton and Roman are mentioned, Spiders are also mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, background Roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus runs into his soulmate.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	cephalopod sketch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 10 - You are born with a birthmark, similar to a tattoo, that is shared by your soulmate.

"It looks kind of like a squid," Remus says, squinting down at his arm. "Or maybe an octopus? Some kind of cephalopod, anyway."

"Mine's a spider," Virgil says, brandishing his wrist. Remus peers down at it and grins.

"What if your soulmate has arachnophobia?" He cackles. Virgil rolls his eyes fondly.

"I'll uh cross that bridge when I come to it," Virgil says, slouching against the railing and watching college students mill across the road below them. "What about your bro? What's his like?"

"A snake," Remus says. "How cool does that sound? It looks like a _snake_. Of course, it _is_ on his neck. It looks like it's strangling him! Lucky!"

"I think I'll stick with mine," Virgil says, but he looks amused. "Has he found his soulmate?"

"Oh!" Remus exclaims. "Oh, oh, oh! _Yes_! In his art class! His name is Janus and he's _awesome_."

"I hear my name being taken in vain," Janus says behind them. Virgil's eyes widen when he sees him, but he doesn't say anything. Janus does for him.

"Hello, hallway mate."

Remus's eyes flick between the two.

"Know each other?" He asks. Virgil nods.

"He lives on the same hall as me," he says. "And takes up the bathroom for _ages_ , taking the longest showers in the world..."

"I'm afraid that appellation has to go to Roman," Janus disagrees, a soft smile crossing his face. "Two hours the other morning. I thought perhaps he'd drowned."

"Maybe he's part seal," Virgil suggests. Remus throws his head back, cackling peals of laughter at the muted blue sky.

"I gotta tell him that," Remus says. "Next time he takes forever to get ready. Sharing a suite with him is impossible."

"Like you shower anyway," Virgil scoffs. Remus grins.

"It takes _dedication_ to build up this level of musk," he says proudly. Virgil makes a show of holding his nose and fanning the air, provoking both Remus and Janus into another bout of laughter.

"Must you three be so loud?" An unfamiliar voice sniffs behind them. Remus whirls, hackles raised, to see a boy with pristine brown hair and square-framed glasses looking at them disapprovingly. He's even wearing a _tie_ , of all things.

"Yes-" Remus starts to answer, before he catches sight of the other boy's arm. His mouth drops open. "Hey, is that a cephalopod?" He exclaims, pointing. The other boy follows his gaze to the creature-shaped blotch on his arm and sighs.

"It is, actually," he says. "How did you know?"

For answer, Remus thrusts his own arm out, revealing the same birthmark. 

"I'm Remus," Remus says. "Who are you?"

"Logan," the other boy answers. He sounds dazed. "My name's Logan. Is that really-"

"Yep," Remus says. "Betcha you weren't expecting your soulmate today."

"I have to admit, I was not," Logan says. Now that he's closer, Remus can see green flecks in his blue eyes. "The most exciting thing today was going to bring was my roommate, Patton, bringing me a new flavor of coffee to try."

"Boring," Remus dismisses with a flap of one hand. Logan hides a smile behind one hand, pushing his glasses up.

"Perhaps," he acknowledges, then hesitates. "Would you happen to know anyone whose birthmark strongly resembles some kind of arachnid? Patton's looks like a spider and he's constantly panicking over it."

"A spider?" Virgil perks up. "Uh, like this, maybe?" He proffers his wrist to Logan, who examines it gravely.

"Exactly that!" He exclaims.

"So he is arachnophobic!" Remus says. Logan nods.

"I'll have to introduce you," he tells Virgil. "He'll be delighted to meet you, spiders notwithstanding."

"Bet he won't be so delighted when he finds out I have a pet tarantula," Virgil mutters. He glances at his phone and pales. "Shit, I have class. Gotta go."

"Me, too," Janus says. "We'll have to leave you two alone." He puts slight emphasis on the word 'alone.' Remus delights in the pink spreading across Logan's face.

"Sounds great to me," Remus purrs. Logan blushes harder.

"I wouldn't change this for the world," he answers.


End file.
